parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Linda in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Alice's Sister - Bridgette Oshinomi (Phineas and Ferb) *Dinah - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *The White Rabbit - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) *The Dodo - Dave the Barbarian *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio (1940)) and Barry Bee Benson (Bee Movie) *The Walrus - Pumbaa (The Lion King (1994)) *The Carpenter - Timon (The Lion King (1994)) *Bill the Lizard - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *The Rose - Bridgette (Total Drama) *The Caterpillar - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio (1940)) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Rafiki (The Lion King (1994)) *The Bird in the Tree - Terk (Tarzan) *The Cheshire Cat - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *The Mad Hatter - Geppetto (Pinocchio (1940)) *The March Hare - Mufasa (The Lion King (1994)) *The Dormouse - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *The Card Painters - Dilbert, Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), and Maurice (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *The Queen of Hearts - Mommy Fortuna (The Last Unicorn) *The King of Hearts - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) Scenes *Linda in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Linda in Wonderland Part 2 - Linda is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Linda in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Alien ("I'm Late") *Linda in Wonderland Part 4 - Linda Meets Bagheera/The Bottle on the Table *Linda in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Linda ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Linda in Wonderland Part 6 - Linda Meets Jiminy Cricket and Barry Bee Benson ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Linda in Wonderland Part 7 - The Warthog and the Meerkat *Linda in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Linda in Wonderland Part 9 - An Ant with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Linda in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Linda in Wonderland Part 11 - Linda Meets Foulfellow ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Linda in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Linda *Linda in Wonderland Part 13 - Linda Meets the Cheshire Monkey ("'Twas Brilling") *Linda in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Linda in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Stitch Arrives Again) *Linda in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Linda in Wonderland Part 17 - Linda Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Linda in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Mommy Fortuna of Hearts *Linda in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Monkey Arrives Yet Again *Linda in Wonderland Part 20 - Linda's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Linda in Wonderland Part 21 - Linda's Flight/The Finale *Linda in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery MOM on the Phone.png|Linda Flynn as Alice Spirit44.png|Bridgette Oshinomi as Alice's Sister Tweety Bird.png|Tweety Bird as Dinah Stitch1.png|Stitch as the White Rabbit Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as the Doorknob Dave-the-barbarian-dave-the-barbarian-7.87.jpg|Dave the Barbarian as the Dodo Jiminy_cricket_disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Tweedledee Barry b benson.jpg|Barry Bee Benson as Tweedledum Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as the Walrus Timon the lion king.png|Timon as the Carpenter Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Bill the Lizard Bridgette.png|Bridgette as the Rose Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as the Caterpillar Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as the Bird in the Tree Lazlo camp lazlo.png|Lazlo as the Cheshire Cat Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as the Mad Hatter Mufasa 1.jpg|Mufasa as the March Hare Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as the Dormouse Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert, Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo, and Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as the Card Painters Mommy Fortuna.jpg|Mommy Fortuna as the Queen of Hearts Gaston1.jpg|Gaston as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs